You saved my life, so I'll save yours
by Cana Alberona
Summary: I met this girl, she had light blue hair and she talked in third person, I thought it was cute. We walked home together that day. The day she helped me. And little did she know, she saved me. -Gray Fullbuster. **This story is for my bestie on ff!** Rated T for suggestive themes.


**A/N: Here is another story dedicated and for my bestie: Bookworm! Enjoy! **

**I also used this site: for my prompt idea's and Im using number 2 and number 100! :) Oh and I also got this whole idea from someone's profile, of a story, so make sure you use your actions carfeully, they count, and some times will save a life. 3**

**Disclamier: I do not own Fairy Tail! Gosh!**

**Gray's P.O.V.**

I used to think as a kid that, falling in love was amazing and all, but now that changed. A lot. I think now that love is lousey and stupid. But it was true in my case I guess you could say. Im Gray, Gray Fullbuster, and at my high school, I was known as the nerd, the weirdo, the ass, the shit head, and many more names that I hated. I walked over to a chair and pulled out a photo book, and looked through it, and I scanned the 14th picture. It was of me, and Juvia... I remember that day all to clearly...

**Flashback...**

**Juvia's P.O.V.**

I was walking out of the school fates and saw the kid with Raven hair, he was carrying a lot of books, and I looked a away for a few minutes until looking back and spotted some kids pushing him over, and calling him names, so I decided to go over help him, and I yelled, "YOU JERKS!" And punched one of them on the shoulder, and they turned to me, and I motioned for the boy to go somewhere and hide, and he did so. "Wha-" The other guy was vut off before I punched both of them in the face, as hard as I could, so it would hurt. and apparently it did, because they grabbed their faces in pain, and I quickly got over to the bot with Raven hair and asked him if he was okay, and he nodded and said, "Thanks. Im Gray Fullbuster, as you probably know me already."

"Yes, Juvia knows who you are. Juvia is Juvia Lockser." I said, and took some of his books so he didn't have to carry such a load. "Thanks, and how come you helped me back there?"

"Well, Juvia just got kicked out of her group because they thought that her speaking in third person was annoying, and so she thought she could make a newer friend." I nodded, and smiled at the Raven.

"Oh, Well I think it's cute how you talk in third person." The raven known as Gray replied to me as a small blush krept upon his and my cheeks. We kept on walking towards his place, and It turned out that I got to know him a lot, and he;s actually a really great person.

At that time, I was leaving his house and heading out to my apartment. I had stayed for dinner and ate and talked with his family, he said he had a sister. Which I met, named Ultear, and a brother name Lyon, who wasn't there, and his mother was very nice. Her name was Ur, and she explained to me at how she name Ultear, after her, saying, 'U'r's Tears' withouth the s'. It was a very great night.

My thoughts were interupted as I was pulled into an ally ways, and felt someone grip onto my shoulders very hard. I tried and struggled to get away, but failed. This man was very strong. I couldn't really get much of a look at him, since we were in the dark alley way at night, except for his white hair. That's when his hands started to roam my body freely, as I stood there, frozen and scared, his hands roamed and roamed which made me shiver all over. They finally reached my breasts and her started to squeeze them nice and softly, and he soon began to un-button my shirt, and rub my breasts, and I let out a small moan and soon cupped my mouth, and he slowly pushed me to the ground and, nd started to undress me and himself.

As I realize what is going and it come to me that what he is about to do, is terrible, _'no he cant!' _I thought and screamed for my life, and realized he was off of me, and heard yelling and someone came to pick me up, I couldn't quite tell who it was, since I was now crying but all I saw was deep dark navy blue eyes.


End file.
